marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 341
| StoryTitle1 = The Savage Bull Doth Bear the Yoke! | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Todd McFarlane | Inker1_1 = Todd McFarlane | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis1 = A pair of farmers in Kansas are searching their field for two missing cows. One of them is convinced that they were abducted by UFOs. When they come across the mutilated carcass of one of the cows, it leaves them wandering just how whatever killed the cows moved them around. Not far away, the Hulk, Rick Jones and Clay Quartermain have pulled over their commandeered SHIELD battle van so Quartermain can use a pay phone. He puts in a call to reporter Dianne Bellamy to tip her off about the gamma bombs and to bring it up during a SHIELD press conference scheduled for the following morning. The Hulk decides to go wandering off in the fields and comes across the Man-Bull feeding on one of the missing cows. The Man-Bull has devolved to only a rudimentary speech skills. The Hulk is uninterested in having any of the cow offered to him and tells the beast-man to get lost. Frightened the Man-Bull flees the area. Hulk then returns to his allies so they can continue on their way. That morning at the Henderson farm, the Man-Bull is caught by Mister Henderson as he is raiding their fridge for food. When Henderson fires his shotgun at the monster in his kitchen, it has no effect on the creature. Angered, the Man-Bull charges at Henderson and his family. Not far away, Clay Quartermain and his allies pay a visit to the farm owned by Clay's brother Alan. Although Alan's wife June is happy to see Clay and his friends, Alan is less than happy to see his brother, although June tells her husband to play nice. Soon, Clay is shown Alan's high tech computer set up that assists with his farming. Clay asks his brother if he can use this equipment to hack into SHIELD's databases and learn the location of the gamma bombs they are searching for. In Washington, D.C., SHIELD is preparing to begin their press conference. As Agent Trump prepares to mount the stage with Sam LaRoquette and Craig Saunders, they bump into the passing Leader who takes control of their minds upon contact. No sooner has the press conference started has Dianne Bellamy and the press junket begin demanding answers about the secret gamma bombs. The Leader listens to all of this from afar and grins as sinister smile. Back in Kansas, Alan Quartermain refuses to use his computers to hack into a government database. Clay tries to convince his brother that there are lives at stake, but he still refuses. Bruce Banner then tries to explain the situation and Alan finally recognizes him, and is furious that his brother would bring the man who turns into the Hulk to his family home. Just then, June begins screaming for Allan to come back to the house. The men all rush back into the kitchen and June tells them how some creature attacked the Henderson family this morning. As she explains the creature's description, Banner remembers how the Hulk encountered the Man-Bull the night before. Allan demands that something needs to be done, and Clay offers to have the Hulk stop the creature in exchange for using his computers. When Bruce balks at this, Clay angrily points out that they cannot stay a step ahead of SHIELD forever and that the need to do something. Allan finally gives in and agrees to help if they stop the Man-Bull, unaware that the subject of their conversation is hiding on the farm. That evening, Bruce begins his nightly transformation into the Hulk, rousing the Man-Bull's attention and making the creature break cover. The Hulk is not too happy to being used to hunt another monster but after smacking Clay for pushing Banner around, he agrees to look for the monster. As the Hulk leaps away, the Man-Bull breaks his cover and approached the Quartermain family and Rick. The Hulk comes back and he fights it out with the Man-Bull. The Hulk pounds on the Man-Bull who eventually gives up and demands to be killed, as it used to be a man once and does not want to live as a savage. By this point, the locals have all come to kill the monster. Seeing how sad and pathetic the Man-Bull is, the Hulk orders them to stand down, pointing out that the Man-Bull is just a pathetic and frightened creature. Wondering what they should do to punish the creature, the Hulk tells them the best punishment for the Man-Bull is letting him live. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** Quartermain farm * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The narrative states that the last time Dianne Bellamy was seen was in . This is incorrect as she was actually last seen in . * The Man-Bull mentions the experiment that first transformed him into a half-man-half-bull creature. That happened in . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}